Esperaré
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Él sabía que Inuyasha no era el indicado para Kagome, podía tratarla un millón de veces mejor. La trataría como la princesa que él veía en ella, pero era Kagome la única que mandaba sobre su corazón al fin y al cabo. Sólo le quedaba esperar, no importaba si eran 10 días o 10 vidas, siempre esperaría por ella...


***Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es obra mía, no se aceptan copias y/o adaptaciones.**

 ***One shot.**

 **ESPERARÉ**

No podía mentir, lo sabía.

Estaba muy consciente que en caballería, en modales, en ética... Él ganaba por goleada.

Pero era ella la que decidía al ganador, el que se llevaba el tan anhelado y codiciado premio: Su corazón, su amor, toda ella.

Tampoco podía obligarla a amarlo y eso dolía, mierda, en esos momentos odiaba sentir. Se sentía tan malditamente débil, de una forma casi humillante. Si esa mujer estaba en medio de una pelea no podía pelear como se debía, no estaba realmente concentrado.

Se viajaría el mundo entero simplemente para verla una vez más, no importaba si era su sonrisa o un mechón de su cabello.

Y se enamoró de una forma tan ridículamente bella, quería una joya y terminó encontrando al mayor tesoro de todos, Kagome.

Que tristeza le daba el profesarle su amor y ser rechazado, con una gentileza que mataba. De esa forma educada y agraciada que solo ella poseía, de forma lenta y sútil como si le rompiera el corazón y le pasara una gasa limpiando la sangre que brotaba a medida que seguía desgarrándolo. Sabía que no era como ella deseaba hacerlo, no quería que él experimentara el dolor de un rechazo desbordante como el que ésta padecía. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos su rechazo, no hacía que las palabras _ **"Lo lamento, joven Koga, pero en estos momentos no puedo aceptar su propuesta."**_ apaciguaran aunque sea un poco su dolor.

El hombre que la acompañaba no era adecuado para aquella joven, nadie podía negarlo, excepto ella misma. Sabía que él podía tratarla mejor de lo que aquel idiota jamás lo haría.

Podían intentar convencerlo de que su pensamiento era erróneo, pero él lo veía, en la carita de ella cuando con ojos tristes le decía que todo estaba bien. Esos ojos que poseía cuando la noche anterior se había sentido un gran poder espiritual en un bosque o una montaña. Así como veía su tristeza, veía el amor que la pobre poseía por el terco Hanyou a pesar de todo, esos ojitos iluminados y su cara sonrojada, con un corazón que siempre tenía el palpitar acelerado. Era por eso, por ese latir acelerado, que él llevaba sus manos a las de ella y las posaba en el pecho masculino, haciéndole ver que su corazón latía de igual forma por la joven y que él deseaba que el de ella latiera de esa manera por él. Pero la joven nunca entendía el mensaje.

Eso quería, su palpitar, la quería a ella y a su sonrisa cada mañana. Quería levantarse y verla sonriéndole de esa forma inocente y aniñada que sólo ella tenía mientras lo llamaba _**"joven Koga"**_ con esa cortesía y timidez que continuaban enamorándolo cada día más.

Y sentía lástima por verla emplear todo su tiempo en el Hanyou que menospreciaba su esfuerzo. Sabía que Inuyasha también la amaba, pero por su supuesta promesa a la sacerdotisa muerta, no podía corresponder.

La veía cada día, a lo lejos, ir a buscar agua al río para prepararle comida al grupo, la veía reírse de las peleas que tenían sus amigos, guardar los dibujos del Kitsune en su extraño morral amarillo. Era increíble pensar que a pesar de verla hacer cosas cotidianas y nada fuera de lo común le provocaran inmensa ternura.

Una vez al mes se permitía ir a verla, a encararla. Trayéndole las flores que semanas antes le había visto olisquear deleitándose con su aroma.

Tal vez era un niño, un crío en el amor, pero si así se sentía estar enamorado, entonces no quería crecer nunca.

Y él podría esperar a que ella se cansara de esa vida errónea. Cuando ella quisiera parar eso, él podría tratarla mejor, porque toda joven como ella merecía a un caballero.

Si se lo pedían podía bajarle la luna, que lo era todo para los lobos, esa luna a la que le lloraban una vez al mes durante toda la noche, a su amor inalcanzable, ese amor que poseía el nombre de _ **"Kagome"**_.

Que alguien le dijera urgentemente por qué estaban gastando el tiempo de ambos en ese crimen estúpido, el crimen de ella. Si él podía tratarla como una verdadera dama, como la princesa que él veía en ella.

Cuando ella confesara que también lo amaba, en ese momento, detendría el tiempo. Quería darle el cariño que le faltaba.

Era una humana, una débil y ordinaria humana como dirían muchos, y era la más bonita forma que la vida le había dado para decirle que no podemos tener todo lo que deseamos. Por esa muchacha sería capaz de sacrificar su vida dos veces, sin remordimientos, sin pensarlo, agotaría hasta el último atisbo de oxígeno en sus pulmones por ella.

Juraba, ante cualquiera, que jamás la dejaría caer, que jamás estaría sola, por Dios que lo juraba.

Sabía que no era su intención, pero le dolía el no tenerla. El no poseer lo que esa bestia tenía el privilegio de tener todos los días enteramente para él. Eso lo humillaba, lo reducía a pedazos.

Y no importaba cuánto se tardase, podría esperar diez vidas por aquella sacerdotisa del futuro y si el destino insistía, esperaría quince.

 **FIN**


End file.
